


Who Says You Can't Go Home

by BloodRoseKnight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Coming of Age, F/M, Family, I suck at tags, M/M, Modern AU, terra is basically nani, the boys and xion are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRoseKnight/pseuds/BloodRoseKnight
Summary: After the death of his father, Terra moves back into his childhood home to care for his five younger siblings. Now, if only the six of them knew how to be a family then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Family is not about blood, it’s about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most”

It was too stupidly sunny for Terra to be attending his father’s funeral. Sunlight streamed into threw the stain-glass windows of the funeral home making beautiful patterns on the carpet. As if to say some higher power took some sick humor in his family’s suffering. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he did his best to keep everything from falling apart. He did his best to not step on any toes of those around him. He did his best to not punch a wall and scream at the top of his lungs.

               Of course, of course the bastard would die of a stroke before all of his children were grown. Of course, it would happen right when Terra was finally starting to get his life put together. And of course, he would leave all of the responsibility on Terra to clean up the mess.

               There wasn’t going to be any speeches from family or friends at the precession. Not that it would matter, Eraqus Hart wasn’t exactly the most popular man around with his pompous attitude and overly black and white views of the world. Still, Terra loved his father and he knew none of his siblings or himself would be exactly in good shape to give a speech; ranging from the reaction being uncontrollable sobs to a full-on screaming fit with collateral damage around the funeral home.

               Terra let himself look to his left where his siblings stood oldest to youngest to see how they were holding up as people went through the line to give each sibling their condolences. Each of them seemed to be taking things ok, at least as ok as one could be expected to take the loss of a parent. Though it wasn’t like they didn’t have practice. Terra never knew his biological mother, only that he was left on his father’s doorstep and after a paternity test, it was confirmed Terra was indeed his son.

               He did, however, know his step-mother. His father married the golden-haired beauty when Terra was just seven years old, already having two children of her own the two seemed like a match. Terra didn’t think they loved each other, at least not romantically, but they cared about each other and their children enough it worked. Too bad she died when Terra was just twelve-years-old.

               Maybe if she was still alive things would have turned out differently.

               Terra observed his step-brothers cautiously. Their reactions to their father’s passing couldn’t have been any more different than night and day.

               Ventus and Vanitas were twins by a year. Having about ten months between them and being born just before and after the cut-off dates for school, they always were in the same grade. Ventus was the oldest and looked the most like their mother with his wind-swept blond hair and large sapphire colored eyes. His cheeks were pink and flushed as tears silently streamed down his face but he did his best to accept the condolences with as much grace as an eighteen-year-old could manage. He had only had his birthday a few weeks ago and now his father was gone, he wasn’t even graduated yet. It tore at Terra’s heartstrings a little to think about it though his face didn’t show it.

               On the other side of Ventus was Vanitas. Out of all the siblings, he looked the least like everyone. Even Terra could be mistaken for being biologically related to all of them with his matching blue eyes to everyone else. However, Vanitas was the only one to inherit golden eyes and dark hair from his birth father. His skin was tan and his hair was just a wild but it looked less intentional then Ventus’ more whimsical, pretty-boy appearance. Vanitas seemed more apathetic to the situation. Shaking the hands as quickly as possible to get them as far away from himself as possible.

               After Vanitas started the triplets Sora, Roxas, and Xion. Sora was the oldest out of the set of fifteen-year-olds. He seemed like a strange blend of Ventus and Vanitas. With the same blue eyes that were common in the family, though his hair was an ashy brown instead of blond. He was tan, though Terra suspected that was more from Sora being outside then it being is natural complexion. Though, it was uncanny how he looked like a color variant of Vanitas. Sora didn’t try to hide his tears or sobs as people told him they were sorry for his loss. Instead, he wore his heart on his sleeve and made sure everyone knew just how torn up he was about losing his father.

               If Sora was a color variation of Vanitas then Roxas was Ventus’ doppelgänger. The only way you could ever tell those two apart was by the fact Roxas’ hair was more of a dirty blonde then platinum like Ventus. If Terra didn’t know better, he would say those two were the twins and not him being a fraternal triplet with Sora and Xion. Roxas though seemed to be having the same reaction to all of this as Terra, which was be a stoic but polite as possible. He didn’t cry like Sora or Ventus but he didn’t look indifferent Vanitas did.

               Xion was not only the only girl out of all of them. But she was also the perfect balance between her father and mother whereas the rest took heavily after one parent or another, she seemed to capture the best features of them both with her mother’s flawless pale skin and sparkling blue eye and then their father’s lush dark hair. Terra noted that she had cut it short since the last time he saw her but didn’t say anything. She was doing her best to keep it together like Ventus though she also let some tears slip out and she was quick to whip them away as they fell.

               The whole situation sucked, but there wasn’t anything to be done. Their father was dead and that was the end of the story.

               The funeral home owner cleared his throat to let everyone know the funeral was about to start and everyone was quick to scramble to their seats. Terra did his best to not look around at the sea of strangers and the empty chairs that littered the room. Instead, he made his eyes fix on the coffin that was closed at the family request. Terra had sent a text to his siblings while he had been making the arrangements for the funeral and they were all in agreement that they would rather not have an open casket ceremony.

               It was probably for the best. He didn’t see any of them leaving a rose on his coffin without making a scene. Even as he rose to leave the white bloom on his father’s coffin, he fought off the urge to scream at him. That he somehow still managed to control Terra’s life even in death. But Terra kept his jaw locked as he placed the flower down then took his seat once more while some girls from the local church sang a few hymns.

               …

               Terra decided it was also unbearably hot for a funeral. Terra tugged at the collar of his suit as he tried to not die of heat stroke from where he stood under the awning in the summer sun. Ventus had finally lost it now and was full on crying with Sora and Xion, the three of them holding each other close while Roxas looked ready to jump in at the drop of a hat. Vanitas had only rolled his eyes at them and Terra had to stop himself from snapping at his brother.

               “He’s mourning in his own way,” Terra had told himself as he watched the brunettes body language and how he looked like the burial of his father was the most inconvenient thing in the world. It was hard, but Terra did manage.

               The process of putting the coffin in the ground wasn’t nearly as long as listening to the speeches the local priest and funeral home host had been. Before Terra knew it his father, the man he both loved and hated, was gone from his life. The crowd was starting to disperse now as the guests once more began to chat amongst themselves.

Terra looked around for his siblings, as they had all disappeared just as quickly as the crowd. Sora was with a small group of what Terra assumed was his high school friends. There were two girls, a blonde and a red-head that seemed to be sisters, and a silver-haired boy. All three of them seemed to be doing there best to comfort Sora as he tried to smile reassuringly.

Roxas and Xion were talking to a slightly larger group of what Terra also assumed were high school friends. An impossibly tall boy with flaming red hair that couldn’t be natural, another blonde boy, a petite girl with large green eyes, and a larger boy in a basketball jersey: they all seemed to be cracking some jokes to take Xion and Roxas’ minds off of the events and it seemed to be working considering the two were laughing.

As Terra walked, he spotted Vanitas under a tree avoiding everyone and clearly waiting for the OK from Terra to leave. They made eye contact and with a sigh, Terra jerked his head to the side letting Vanitas know he was free to go. The dark-haired boy wasted no time jumping up from his spot and making a bee-line for the cemetery entrance.  Terra just hoped he would come home for dinner.

Terra could see Ventus now, he was talking with some of the older guests. Likely the people Terra should have been talking to but wasn’t because he wasn’t sure he would be able to avoid speaking ill of the dead. Ventus was taking everything and strides and for a second Terra could feel a pang of jealousy for how easily his younger brother interacted with people.

“Mr. Hart?” The formal title didn’t register with Terra right away. Most of his patients at the hospital called him Terra or Nurse Terra. But after another second of contemplation, Terra realized they were talking to him and turned to see an older man with a long beard.

“Sorry,” was all Terra managed to say in response as he looked at the man. The man just gave a slight smile in understanding.

“It’s alright my boy, I would understand not being all here today,” the man said with a curt nod. “My name is Yen Sid. I’m the principal at the local high school. Though you wouldn’t have had me since I believe your brother, Sora, mentioned you went to a private high school the next town over. Your father was a student of mine as well, back when I was just a science teacher.”

“Oh,” was all that Terra could manage to say in response. He was a little startled to learn Sora talked about him to people, especially the principal of his school. Though he wasn’t surprised his father never mentioned the man. His father honestly never really talked much about himself. Though Terra suspected that might be because he would realize how much of a hypocrite he was when he would trash something on TV and then do the same thing himself.

“I’m guessing he never really talked about me?” Terra shook his head to confirm the man’s suspicions. “It doesn’t really matter I suppose. I just had a few questions for you regarding the children.”

“Of course,” Terra said before motioning to some chairs that had been set out for people if they didn’t feel like standing. Graciously Yen Sid took his seat and Terra one not far from the man.

“Am I right to assume that you are taking over as the children’s guardian?”

“Yes,” Terra confirmed. He had practiced this response over and over again when he had bet with a child-service agent just the other day to settle matters concerning where his siblings would be living. He had been in a rage at the idea of giving up his early twenties to raise a bunch of teenagers he had never really been close to but despite his protests, he couldn’t bring himself to submit them to foster care. They didn’t have any other family for them to stay with and Terra didn’t want them to be separated. So, just like he was sure his father knew he would from where ever he was, Terra agreed to become their legal guardian.

“I’ll be beginning work at the hospital as a nurse starting next week,” Terra continued with the information though the principal didn’t ask for it. He was sure the nosey old man would ask anyway. “Dad left enough money that I shouldn’t have to worry too much about supporting the six of us on that salary alone though.”

Yen Sid nodded as Terra seemed to be more forthcoming with the information then he had originally anticipated. Terra was starting to wonder if maybe he was rambling too much. But as he studied the man some more, the suspected Yen Sid really didn’t mind.

“That’s good to hear,” Yen Sid said finally, interrupting Terra’s rambling. “I’m glad to see the kids are taken care of.”

Terra nodded then, expecting the conversation to be done then but apparently it wasn’t when Yen Sid started to speak again. “I’ll be having on of my school councilors talking to them over the course of the year. Just to see how their adjusting though if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Terra said a little taken aback at the initiative the school administrator was showing. It might have been a small community but even he didn’t expect them to seek his siblings out without Terra requesting it first. “To be honest I’m not sure how well they would open up to me if anything was wrong but at least they can talk to someone this way.”

“I think they missed you more then you give them credit for,” was Yen Sid’s response though Terra didn’t get the chance to reply before Sora came bounding up with a combination of both his group and Xion and Roxas’ group. The older man waved Terra good-bye before leaving him alone to deal with the onslaught of teenagers.

“Hey Terra, you mind if we all go out to the movies tonight?” It was Friday and while Terra wanted to say no, that they should be spending time together as a family during this tragedy. He couldn’t bring the words to his throat.

“Just be home before midnight,” was all Terra could say before the group cheered slightly and they took off together. Terra sighed once more and looked around the area. Almost everyone was gone now, likely going to their homes or to eat with old friends. Terra could now see Ventus making his way over to where he sat and Terra gave him a shaky smile.

“Hey, you doing ok?” Terra asked Ventus who gave a weak smile in return.

“I’ll manage,” was all Terra got in response, causing him to nod. He wasn’t about to pry the emotions out of him; in part, because Terra himself was exhausted now and part because Ventus was allowed to mourn in his own way the same as the rest of them.

“You ready to head home for something to eat?” Terra asked as he stood up. It startled him a little bit just how much taller he still was then Ventus, but then again, their mother hadn’t exactly very tall.

“Sure, I’ll just get everyone else.”

“That won’t be necessary, we’re the only ones left here.”

“Oh?” Ventus asked cocking his head to the side in confusion. “I’m guessing you let the triplets go off with their friends, but where is Vanitas?”

“He looked like a cat being forced to take a bath so I let him take off. It’s a small town I’m sure he’ll be fine and come home when he wants food.” Terra did his best to reassure Ventus but the oldest blonde still looked a little concerned.

“He will come home right?” Terra asked slightly concerned now. He hadn’t lived with all of them since he was fourteen-years-old. He really didn’t know who they all were now and his father hadn’t been very talkative during their brief phone calls. He didn’t really know who his siblings hung out with, what they liked to do, or where they liked to go.

“Yeah your right, he’ll come home when he wants food,” Ventus reassured as the two of them began making their way to the car—an old van their mother had jokingly called the “love van” and Terra guessed it was because the back seats were velvet and could be laid down to a full reclaim to comfortably sleep on or have sex on. As far as Terra knew it had never been used for that purpose but he was likely going to get the interior cleaned anyway. The triplets might not be able to drive yet, but Ventus and Vanitas could (as far as he was aware) and he remembered how resourceful teenagers could be.

“So, what do you want for dinner tonight? Since it looks like its just going to be the two of us.” Terra pried open the door of the van and slid in with little effort before starting the engine and buckling up. Ventus was right behind him in the passenger seat.

“I don’t think there is going to be much in the way of food at the house,” Ventus admitted as Terra pulled out of the parking lot of the cemetery.

“Then take-out it is? Is the old pizza place still open?”

“You mean Xiggy’s?”

“Yeah, that place.”

“Yeah, Xigbar still has the place open. Some of the triplet’s friends work there, I think they offered for Roxas to start working there when they all turn sixteen in March.”

“Cool, I guess I’ll order pizza from there then, any preference on what kind.”

“Just plain pepperoni for me.”

“That sounds good for me too.”

The car ride consisted of more awkward silence as the two of them began to make their way back to the house. Neither really knew what to say to one another. Especially Terra. He wanted to ask everything but didn’t know where to start. He and Ventus had known each other the longest, they were both at their parents' wedding (So was Vanitas but he was still only 1 at the time where Ventus was 2) and Terra remembered the two of them being close till his mother passed when they were young. Then things just kind of… fell apart. Their father became gruffer and more judgmental without her gentle hand to guide him back to a more level plain of thinking.

“You doing any extra circulars?” Terra finally asked, tired of the silence eating away at the two of them on the drive.

“Not really, I mean I’m in on the student council as a student representative but not really anything else,” Ventus admitted and Terra could see him looking out the window when he turned his head slightly to look at his younger brother.

“Still, that’s impressive. I played football for my school.”

“I know, dad had told us.”

Terra was a bit taken back by the news. His dad talked about him? That seemed weird. Terra was sure when he had moved away and they began to grow further apart that his father would kind of, just stop talking about him. He wasn’t sure how he felt, learning that wasn’t the case.

“Oh,” was all Terra could say in response before they pulled up to the house.

The house was pretty impressive from the outside, overlooking a large hillside with no neighbors or houses behind, only a large backyard with spring green grass. It was two stories not counting the basement. On the main floor was the kitchen, dining room, living room, and a room that had been converted into their father’s and now Terra’s bedroom. When Terra was younger and lived in the house, he slept in the master bedroom on the second floor which was where their dad had slept when their mother was alive. However, he didn’t want to sleep in the room by himself so he moved downstairs into what used to be a junk room attached to the dining room.

Now the master bedroom belonged to Ventus and Terra would take their dad’s old room. Vanitas slept down the left hall with a bathroom in between the two rooms. On the right hall was three smaller rooms, each one belonging to one of the triplets. The only thing separating the left and right halls was the stairs that lead straight up to the second floor.

It was times like that that Terra was glad for the full bath on the first floor. While Ventus got his own bathroom in the master bedroom, there was only one other full bath that the other four likely had to squabble for. Though Terra guessed one of the triplets would come downstairs to use his bathroom since he will likely be up before any of them.

“I’ll go ahead and order the pizza then,” Terra said as he pushed open the door.

“Sure,” Ventus said looking more forlorn then he had. Terra suspected he was finally feeling the weight of what today meant. “Call me down when it gets here. Though, I think I might eat in my room if that’s ok with you.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Terra said ruffling Ventus’ hair with a small smile. “Just don’t make a mess. I don’t want to have to call an exterminator.”

Ventus let out a snort in response.

“It’s Sora you need to worry about that with.” Ventus had a hint of a glimmer of amusement in his eyes that Terra remembered from their childhood, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. After he was upstairs and Terra was left alone with his thoughts.

Terra pulled his hands down his face and let out a low groan. He wasn’t ready to take care of five teenagers. What the hell had he been thinking to agree to this?

“Whatever,” Terra finally said to himself as he headed to the kitchen to make the phone call to the pizza place then the movers about moving his stuff from Departure to Radiant Garden. He was under a crunch time since he only had a week to settle moving before his job started and the kid's summer break ended.

Terra only hoped he didn’t kill his siblings or that they didn’t kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Family is not about blood, it’s about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most”

In the week since the funeral, Terra noticed about three things about his siblings: one, his siblings were rarely ever home. This might become a problem later down the line when he was trying to keep everyone organized or put together some kind of family meal, but for the week of moving his things from Departure to Radiant Garden, he was grateful. It gave him time to think as he put his own mental house in order for the coming trials that he now had to acknowledge was his life.

The movers had been quick and efficient when Terra had woken up the morning after the funeral, he left a note for his siblings that had not yet gotten up that he was going to help the movers with his stuff. After that, he drove the two hours to Departure and after three hours with the movers in Departure—returned to Radiant Garden with the U-Haul filled with his belongings.

Terra had gone inside to ask his siblings for some assistance with moving the boxes only to find an empty house. Even Ventus who had gone home with Terra the night before was gone, leaving his own note to Terra about the likely whereabouts of his siblings and that Ventus himself was at the school helping the student council with showing freshmen around the school as part of his volunteer service hours.

The guardian had frowned that they didn’t at least text and ask for his permission before leaving the house. Or even just letting him know that they were going to leave. Hell, even leaving a note as Ventus had would have been better than nothing. Terra quickly then reached for his phone, an android that was definitely a few generations behind and likely a contender for the dumbest smart-phone, and searched for some kind of number for his siblings to text them his request.

Only to bring him to his second realization: he didn’t have any of their phone numbers. In hindsight, Terra shouldn’t have been surprised. He didn’t even get his own phone until he was sixteen, and he hadn’t even been around his siblings long enough to exchange phone numbers when they did get their own phones (assuming they DID have cellphones). Hell, he was pretty sure the last time they had all seen each other for any length of time was Terra’s college graduation and that was two years ago. He also remembered the get together being very short lived since his father then started hounding him that he should be working on becoming a doctor, not just a nurse.

Terra had flipped out at that, he doesn’t remember what exactly his father and he said to each other, but he knows it was bad and his siblings stayed inside to eat their food while Terra and his father got into a heated argument in the Olive Garden parking lot, they had been at. Terra was pretty sure he got smashed that night after with some of his buddies, Leon and Cloud.

Shaking the memory off, Terra made a quick mental note to ask everyone about their phones before putting his own back into his pocket before setting to work unpacking his stuff. The moving-in process had been pretty easy. Mostly because while Terra handled the funeral arrangements, Ventus had made sure everyone when through their dad’s belongings to figure out what to keep and what went to good-will. Their dad wasn’t much of a collector when it came to personal effects in his room, so mostly they just cleaned out his closet of clothing (since none of it would fit any of them anyway) and left all the photos. Terra remembered Ventus telling him that there was a box of papers he needed to go through that was in the closet, but he was pretty sure it was mostly old letters.

Terra had been done with unpacking by the time Ventus came home around six that night where Terra quickly got everyone’s phone number and sent out a mass text to make sure everyone else had his number too, asking what time they would be home.

Both Sora and Roxas had quickly replied they would be staying at friend’s houses and Terra let them since it wasn’t like they had anywhere to be until next Monday. Xion says she will be home shortly when she finally replies a half-hour later, having been helping a friend with an art project. Vanitas had been the last to reply, and it was something along the lines of “when I feel like it” and Terra had pushed for a bit more of a specific answer and got no reply. When he tried to call Vanitas had just hung up on him.

“Give him time,” had been Ventus’ suggestion. “Knowing Vanitas, he’s just playing devil-advocate instead of dealing with losing dad.”

Which brought Terra to his final realization about his siblings: he knew absolutely nothing about them. Nothing. Not their likes, dislikes, hobbies, friends, extra-curriculars. Nothing. The only things he knew was that Ventus was on the student council and one of them liked skateboarding. He only knew those because Ventus told him, and Terra himself had almost broken his neck slipping on the board when he got up for a drink in the middle of the night and the cursed thing had been just laying on the floor. He also hoped that told him his siblings were heavy sleepers and not that they didn’t care that one of them had almost killed their brother after he had only been living there for a hand full of nights.

Terra did his best to try and catch them the weekend before school started to have a movie night or play games. Something to try and make up for lost time and allow them to get to know each other better. When he brought up the idea to everyone, they all said they were busy. He deflated, and started to wonder if maybe they were all just avoiding him. He hoped they were still just in mourning and that after some time in school with Terra around the house they might warm up to him just a little more.

When Monday finally rolled around, Terra woke up at six o’clock sharp to shower and dress in his scrubs for his first day of work. By the time he was showered, dressed, and ready. He set to work making breakfast and lunch for all of them. Now, he was no master in the kitchen but he could still make scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. For lunch, it was just some ham sandwiches, an apple, and string cheese with a juice pouch to drink. He was pretty proud if he did say so himself.

Ventus was the first one down-stairs at exactly seven with Xion close behind. Terra had noticed while he was cooking that Xion had slipped down stairs a little earlier to use his bathroom but hadn’t greeted her yet. If she was anything like he remembered, it was that she didn’t function until she splashed some cold water on her face.

“Morning,” Terra said as he brought out a few plated loaded with food for the two. Ventus wasted no time digging in as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Xion however, was a little hesitant and Terra watched as she pushed her bacon to the side before picking at her eggs and toast.

“Is something wrong?” Terra asked again and Xion jumped a little as she looked at him with wide-blue eyes.

“It’s nothing I’m just… not really a meat eater is all.” She explained it so hesitantly, like she was worried Terra would be offended by her statement.

“Ah,” was what Terra said. “Are you vegetarian then?”

Xion nodded in response. “For the last few years, I’m sorry. I’ve just been doing it for so long since watching a documentary on the meat processing industry that I didn’t think to tell you.”

“It ok,” Terra reassured as he reached over to take the bacon off of her plate. “Problem solved, at least you aren’t Vegan.”

It was a joke that apparently missed the mark as Terra smiled at Xion but both his sister and Ventus looked uncomfortable. Terra put one of the crisp pieces of bacon in his mouth with his eye browns knit together. Was he really not that funny? Did he manage to offend them?

“She might not be but Vanitas is.” Roxas had finally made his way down stairs with a skate board in his hand (That’s who owned the killer contraption!) and took a seat on the opposite side of Xion and Ventus at the table.

“Shit,” was all Terra could manage in response. Terra covered his mouth after letting out the profanity. He really shouldn’t cuss around his siblings but he couldn’t help it. He thought he was doing so well too.

“You do realize we’re in high school and cuss, right?” Roxas asked with an eye brow cocked before reaching for one of the extra plates Terra had brought in from the kitchen.

“Just ‘cause you can doesn’t mean you should,” Terra dead panned back to, who he quickly decided, was the mouthiest of the triplets. “You’ll get mouth sores from cussing.”

“What am I five?” Roxas asked the rhetorical question in response with a snort. Terra decided he wasn’t going to pick a fight on their first day of school and the first day of all of them interacting together. Instead, he was going to figure out what the hell he was going to make Vanitas for breakfast and lunch. He was definitely going to have to go grocery shopping and pick up some supplements, but as for today, Terra had no idea.

“Hey,” Ventus finally said as he could see Terra stressing over the meal predicament. “Don’t worry about it too much. Vanitas doesn’t really eat breakfast, just drinks his coffee—”

“Black as his soul,” Roxas commented as he sipped his glass of milk—earning him glares from this other three siblings that were present.

“What? His words not mine.” Ventus rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Terra.

“As for lunch, just give him five bucks for the salad bar at school.”

“Right, sorry,” Terra said with a sheepish grin. “I can do that. Any other dietary accommodations I need to know about?”

Roxas looked like he was about to say something but Xion kicked her brother under the table before he could. “No that’s it.”

Terra looked at them a bit in confusion before leaving back to the kitchen to make another plate for himself and Sora, and even though they reassured him Vanitas wouldn’t want any breakfast he still made him toast and jam.

Terra could hear is siblings start to whisper amongst themselves in the dining room but any curiosity Terra could have had about what they were doing was quickly over shadowed by the sound of Sora and Vanitas upstairs.

“What the hell man you always take forever!” Sora cried in protest.

“You snooze you loser, loser.” Vanitas said with a half laugh before the sound of the bathroom door being slammed shut was heard.

“Ven,” Sora whined then down the stairs to where he knew his older brother was already eating breakfast. “Can I use your bathroom?”

Ventus let out a sigh, and Terra watched as the blonde leaned back in his chair to call up the steps “fine but mess with the products and it’s your funeral!”

“I won’t.”

“He messes with my hair care and your paying to replace it,” Terra could hear Roxas threaten Ventus which only made the older blonde laugh.

“You act like their yours to begin with.”

“Coffee, now!” Terra tore his eyes away from his brothers bickering long enough to watch Vanitas march into the kitchen in a foul mood. Terra remembered his first days of school and supposed he couldn’t really blame him. Wordlessly, Terra handed him a cup of black coffee that the dark-haired male chugged down greedily despite its high temperature.

“Your welcome,” Terra prompted but he didn’t get a thank you in response. Terra tired to hand him some toast but Vanitas just rolled his golden eyes before going to join his siblings in the dining room. Again, Terra debated about lecturing him but still couldn’t find the heart to do it.

“God this smells amazing,” Sora said as he finally found his way into the kitchen at seven forty-five. Terra looked at the clock and had a small panic attack. He needed to get these kids to school and he needed to be at the hospital by eight-thirty so they could show him around and let him get a feel for the office before they opened at nine.

“Well you are going to have to take it to go, ‘cause you guys need to get to school and I need to get to work,” Terra said as he quickly made his way into the dining room, a piece of bacon shoved into his mouth again. “Who all needs a ride?”

“Not me,” Roxas said as he quickly jumped up from his seat with his skate-board and made his way out the door. Terra hoped that meant he was boarding to school and not skipping his first day of sophomore year.

“A lift would be nice,” Xion admitted as she quickly gathered up her and Roxas’ forgotten plates to take to the kitchen and placing them in the sink. There was the sound of honking outside and Sora perked up as he shoveled another mouthful of eggs into his mouth quickly before swallowing.

“That’s Riku, I’m getting a ride with him and the girls,” Sora said quickly before running out the door with his bag in hand, his plate also forgotten at the table.

“I’ll take you up on the ride,” Ventus said as he, like Xion, gather up the discarded plate and took it to the kitchen. That took care of four of them. And left only one.

“Fuck it, I’m not cramming in with the loser and his friends,” was all Vanitas said and Terra took that as a yes to the ride.

“Language,” was all Terra said and Vanitas rolled his eyes. Terra was beginning to think he would find the heart to lecture him sooner then he thought. However, he didn’t have time now as he quickly grabbed the keys to the van and shuffled his siblings into the car to take them to their first day of school.

Luckily the school wasn’t far and they managed to make it with ten minutes to spare. None of them seem to protest to the extra time at school so Terra figured that it was an OK thing. Xion kissed Terra on the cheek and wished him a good first day at work, Ventus gave him a fist bump and wished him the same thing where as Vanitas just got out of the van and went into the school. It wasn’t much but Terra considered it progress and confirmation that they at least didn’t hate him.

Now he just needed to make it over to the hospital, sit in the parking lot for twenty minutes, and hope he didn’t look stupid on his first day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so i've been thinking about the pairing situation and how does sora x kairi, riku x xion, and namine x vanitas sound? It leaves the fewest without a significant other but could also welcome some interesting strains on family dynamics. I don't know, it is still too early in the story for me to be really worried about pairings yet. My goal is to have Aqua in the next chapter but I'm not sure yet. Thank you all for the support and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Family is not about blood, it’s about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most”

Terra was relieved when his lunchtime rolled around at the hospital for multiple reasons. The first, because he was starving. In his rush to get most of the kids out the door, he had forgotten to eat anything other than the few strips of bacon he had managed to snag while headed out the door.

The second reason was that he was bored out of his mind. While he appreciated that he was able to find a position at the hospital (mostly he got lucky he could transfer from his old hospital to this new one since they belonged to the same medical group) and that the hours suited being able to care for his siblings better than a larger city hospital, he wasn’t used to having so much down time between appointments. He had been stationed as an ER and ICU nurse back in Departure, so working in a local family hospital where it was mostly head colds and the occasional bladder infection provided a much slower work pace. Though he did almost get his nose broken by a particularly feisty patient who came in for a flu shot. That had been the highlight of his day so far.

Holding back a patient who was scared of needles.

The final reason Terra was relieved when lunch time rolled around was that he was able to finally check his phone to see how his siblings were doing. He had toyed with the idea of starting up a family group chat so everyone knew what was going on. Part of his wondered if it would be worth it with how bad his siblings were at communicating. With a shrug and a mouthful of a ham sandwich, he set to making the group chat. The worst they could do was ignore him or mute the chat.

 **Terra** : Hey, who needs a right after school? I’m off at 3:30 and should be able to pick you up then

The message seemed casual enough that he hoped his siblings would at least answer the question. Though looking at a clock he did remember that it might be a bit early for lunch at the school and it would likely be a bit before they all replied. When he looked back down at his phone though, he saw the screen was already lit up with text responses. He glared at his phone slightly.

“What the hell are they doing texting in class?” Terra asked himself as he picked up his phone. He thought about asking them about it but decided against it. If they get their phone taken away it wasn’t his problem. He quickly scrolled through the messages.

 **Sora** : I’m good

 **Roxas** : Same

 **Xion** : I could use a ride

There wasn’t a reply from Ventus but Terra figured that out of all of them, he would be the least likely to text in class. He did see Vanitas had left him on "read" though. Terra briefly entertained the idea of changing Vanitas’ name in his phone to something like “Fallout Vegan” or “Black Coffee Soul” just out of spite. Was it stupid? Yes. Would it make him laugh? Also yes. However, he ended up deciding that it wouldn’t be worth the fit Vanitas would be likely throw when he found out. So he wouldn’t.

Not to say he wouldn’t later when he came up with nicknames for everyone else though.

Terra smiled to himself at the thought and set back to eating his sandwich. Right before his lunch was over Terra did manage to get a text from Ventus though, saying he was going to be at school late for a student council meeting so he would just walk home. Seemed reasonable enough to Terra, though he did reassure him that if he changed his mind Terra would come over to pick him up when he was done.

With that peace of mind, Terra went back to his shift. Maybe, if he would get lucky, there would be another feisty patient to keep his mind off the fact he still has three hours left on his shift.

…

There was something about the routine of school that comforted Ventus. The way he knew where he was going to be when and a general idea of what was going to happen. After the last few weeks with losing his father and adjusting to Terra walking on eggshells around all of them, it was nice to not be in charge for a little bit.

Ventus had been grateful to Terra, don’t get him wrong, his brother had no obligation to give up his life to take care of his siblings and did it anyway. Though, he and his siblings found themselves questioning why. Why the sudden desire to be part of their lives now? He hadn’t exactly kept in contact since he went off to the fancy boarding school when he was in high school, not outside of the occasional awkward dinner that always ended in an argument.

“Asshole just feels obligated,” Vanitas had growled as the five of them had sat around the table after Ventus had announced to his younger siblings that Terra would be living with them as their guardian. “He doesn’t actually give a shit about us.”

Ventus had chewed the inside of his cheek as he listened to his full-brother spew venom about the brother they had only heard about through their father’s lectures on Terra’s achievements. Terra managed to get out and make something of himself. Terra managed to get straight A’s. Terra couldn’t do anything wrong other than being willful. The comparisons between Terra had: driven Vanitas up a while and to petty crime, so he could at least get attention, caused Roxas to slam his bedroom door more than once, made Sora cry himself to sleep, and Xion to fade into obscurity as she did her best to keep up with the boys.

As for Ventus himself, he just felt sad. Terra had sounded like this amazing guy, a brother Ventus really wanted to have in his life. Someone he could rely on when life seemed to get too hard. He had wondered if Terra asked about them, in those brief phone calls he had with their father.

Of course, the car ride from the funeral and the week after had answered that question.

Never the less, the siblings had all agreed to give Terra a fair chance (well the triplets and Ventus had agreed. Vanitas had to be bribed with Hot Cash and some Cannibal Corpse CD’s) and let Terra make up for lost time. So far Terra did seem to be trying though and that was all Ventus could really ask for. Sure, his more passive approach to parenting was going to get old pretty quickly, especially if Roxas or Vanitas decided to test boundaries, but for now, it worked.

Ventus was currently sitting in his desk for an AP Statistic class. On the block schedule meant there were only four classes he had to sit through a day with a study hall at the end, however, those four classes were each ninety minutes and the study hall was an extra forty. As a senior, he got to leave early as long as he had good grades, but that really didn’t help at all when he was working on student council activities.

“Ventus Hart, please report to the office, Ventus Hart please report to the office.” The last name didn’t throw him off. After his mother died, their father had legally adopted him and Vanitas, changing their last name in the process. However, Ventus still dreaded the call to the office. He had a sinking feeling as to why he was being called to the office.

There were a few other kids in the class that whispered and gossiped. It was a small town so it wasn’t like no one had any idea that Ventus had lost his father, but it also didn’t stop the gossip. With a groan, he got up from his desk but left his books. Chances are that he would be done with whatever it was the office wanted him for before the class was over.

The halls were pretty well deserted as he walked to the office. He passed a few teachers who were on their preps on the way, but they only smiled and waved at him instead of hounding him for a hall pass like they would have Vanitas or Roxas, though he supposed Sora or Xion probably could have made it through the school halls during class without issue.

The office was a small space with a half circle desk where the receptionist, Ms. Flora sat with glasses low on her nose. He could see the guidance councilor’s offices to the side and behind the desk was the doorway to Principal Sid’s office. He didn’t get much of a chance to take note of anything else before Ms. Flora finally noticed him.

“Oh, there you are dear,” Ms. Flora said with a smile. “Please, head to the councilor’s office above the gym. Ms. Ross should be ready for you now.”

“Right,” Ventus said with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Oh, and dear?” Ventus stopped and turned back to look at Ms. Flora. “I’m sorry for your loss. Your father was a wonderful presence at this school and it will be missed.”

Ventus should have expected the apologies. The condolences.  Yet every time he received them, he found himself tearing up again. Still, he forced himself to smile. “Thanks.”

Despite never having been to the office before. Ventus had heard Vanitas called there enough times and described its location enough that Ventus figured out where it was fairly easy. By the time he had arrived the door was already open and waiting for him. When he stepped inside, he wasn’t sure how he felt.

There was a futon on one end of the small room and a desk at the other with two chairs. There seemed to be a lot of pillows and various fidget objects scattered throughout the room. The carpet seemed fairly plush and there was a large white board with various drawings on it. He noticed there was a woman in the room as well. She seemed around Terra’s age or a little younger with short blue hair and dressed in a black sleeveless top and royal blue skirt that made her pale skin pop. She didn’t seem to notice he had come in through, as she was still writing something down on her note pad. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt, Ventus turned his attention back to the whiteboard.

The drawings on it were mostly generic symbols. However, there was one of the designs that stood out. A little creature that was all wiggly lines and sharp red eyes. It made Ventus snort. The noise though was enough to startle the councilor from where she was doing her paperwork.

“Sorry, didn’t notice you standing there,” she exclaimed as she turned to look at Ventus and he could see her bright blue eyes.

“It’s alright, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I just recognized the drawing on the board,” Ventus said as he pointed out the design he was talking about. “I’m guessing Vanitas did that?”

“You would be correct,” she admitted with a sheepish grin.

“I’m also guessing he drew the whole time instead of talking?” She gave a sheepish grin once more.

“You must know your brother pretty well.”

“You tend to pick up a few things after living under the same roof for eighteen years,” Ventus admitted with a laugh.

“I suppose you would,” she acknowledged with a small nod. “Oh, right I should probably introduce myself. My name is Aqua Ross, I’m a counselor here at the school. You can call me Ms. Ross or Aqua—whichever makes you feel the most comfortable.”

“Aren’t councilors supposed to be stiff and professional?” Ventus asked taking a seat after closing the door to the office.

“I find students are more receptive to an informal environment than a stiff one. Makes it feel less like an interrogation and more like talking to a family member.”

“I suppose it would.”

There was a pregnant pause between them. He could tell Aqua didn’t really want to acknowledge the reason why she called him here and he wasn’t feeling forthcoming with the information. So instead, he grabbed a Laughy Taffy from her candy dish and helped himself while she straightened a few papers.

“So,” she finally asked after Ventus had finally managed to unwrap his candy and they had stewed in silence, sizing one another up. “How are your classes this semester? Think the workload will be bad?”

“It shouldn’t be anything I can’t manage,” Ventus said with a shrug and relaxed at the direction the conversation was going in.

“That’s good to hear. And how are things at home?”

“Everything is going good, it’s strange having my brother home but he’s doing his best for us. My siblings seem to be holding up ok too all things considered but we have always been a fairly positive bunch. Well, accept Vanitas but he and dad weren’t exactly close either.” As Ventus explained he suddenly noticed a small frown appearing on Aqua’s lips—though she did her best to hide it by pressing them together in a thin line.

“Let me rephrase the question Ventus—”

“Just Ven is fine.”

“OK Ven, I want to know how you're holding up. How are you feeling about all of this change?”

There is was. The one question he had been avoiding. How was he doing? Honestly, he didn’t know. He did his best to throw himself into making sure his siblings were holding up, trying to make sure Terra didn’t accidentally step on a land-mind. It was exhausting, but he was scared to let up. Scared that if he let go for even a second, he wouldn’t be able to pull himself back together again.

He was scared Vanitas was right. That Terra would bolt the second her and Vanitas were graduated to pawn the triplets off on them. He was scared of all of them slipping into old habits. He was scared of drowning in his responsibilities. He was scared to step up. He was just a kid! How the hell was he supposed to do all of this?

Ventus didn’t realize he was crying until Aqua handed him a tissue. He blinked a bit in confusion, as the sudden sensation of wet on his cheeks registered to his brain. He mumbled something along the lines of thanks as he whipped away the tears.

“It’s hard, but I don’t know what else there is to do,” Ventus admitted as he continued to dab at his eyes and even blow his nose.

“This is going to sound cliché, but I understand. I lost my family when I was fairly young as well. I wish I could tell you things will get easier but I can’t promise that. I can tell you though that it's ok to rely on your siblings more. I’m sure they love you Ven, and they don’t want you to try and do everything for all of them. You're too young for that kind of stress.” The last part was a bad joke but it made Ventus laugh anyway. He threw away the tissue then, having calmed down from his moment of weakness. Aqua was surprisingly easy to talk to, and in some strange way, she reminded him of his mother.

“Thank you, Ms. Aqua,” Ventus said. Not quite being able to drop the honorifics even if she had said that it was ok.

“My door is always open to talk. Just let the office know and I’ll try to see you as soon as I can.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” And as Ventus got up to head back to class. He realized he really meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my classes hate me and that's why it took so long. I feel like there was a lot of headcanon stuff I wanted to talk about here but I'm too tired to remember any of it. Other then Terra is the kind of person to be petty enough to change names in contacts when he's irritated with someone as a personal joke and Vanitas shops at Hot Topic. I hope to have fluffy sibling bonding in the next chapter as well as Terra and Aqua meeting but we shall see. Until next time, later gators!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Family is not about blood, it’s about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most”

“Hey Xion!” Xion blinked and turned at the sound of her name. She could see Riku approaching her with his shaggy silver hair and bright smile. She did her best to focus on him and not the way his black t-shirt clung to his frame.

“What’s up?” She asked blinking her sapphire eyes in confusion. She wasn’t not acquainted with Riku. How could she be? One of her brothers was his best friend. She had seen him around the neighborhood and had dinner with him at the house more times then she could count. But he never really talked to her, not unless he wanted something or Sora wanted to tell her something but couldn’t. She was invisible to him. No matter how much she wanted it to be otherwise.

“Sora wanted me to tell you he has detention and to please not tell Terra.”

“And now I know why he doesn’t need a ride home,” Xion mumbled to herself as she did her best to not spout profanity at her brother’s talent for getting detention on the first day of school. “I don’t suppose you know HOW he managed to get detention on the first day of school.”

“Something about falling asleep during class, maybe a bit ‘cause the teacher though Sora was ignoring him on purpose. The usual,” Riku said with a partial shrug. Chances are he wasn’t actually present, he just saw the aftermath when the two had lunch together.

“And why didn’t he just text me himself?”

“He also got his phone taken away after the dumbass tried to text in class, which is why he can’t tell you this himself because he had to go pick it up before reporting to detention.”

Xion really, really, really wanted to facepalm. However, she found herself settling for an eyeroll and a soft sigh of frustration. Leave it to Sora to cause all of this trouble and stress. Finally, she asked, “Do the others know?”

“If by others you mean your other brothers, then no. Sora was hoping you would tell them.”

“He’s probably scared Ven will give them the ‘speech’.” Xion leaned up against her locker when she had been standing near and looked up at Riku through the fringe of her bangs where she could see him looking at her with his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “He hasn’t described the speech to you?”

“No, I’m sure he has but there are so many from each of you I can’t keep them all straight.” Xion had to laugh at his honesty. He wasn’t wrong with the number of times they had taken turns lecturing Sora for his antics, well-intentioned or otherwise.

“Ven is the ‘I’m not mad I’m just disappointed’ speech.” Riku winched at her words as she spoke them before letting out a low laugh himself that made her smile as well.

“Yeah, that would be a bad one to listen to.”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Xion,” Riku started and she looked up at him doe-eyed. A part of her hoped for a break in routine. Something, anything that might show he saw her as more than his best friend’s triplet.

“I need to head out now if you want a ride Namine and I would be willing to give you a lift.” Xion did her best to not let her disappointment show.

“Thanks, but Terra is picking me up,” Xion admitted with a small smile. “It will be a great bonding opportunity.”

“Alright, see you around then.”

“See ya.” And then Riku left, leaving Xion to watch him leave with a look of disappointment openly appearing on her face. Xion found herself looking down. Body wise, she was the same as most of the girls in their group, average chest and hips. From what she could tell, the only real difference was how she had her hair cut more boyish then Namine or Kairi and she tended to wear baggy t-shirts that were various degrees of hand-me-down. She always wore boot cut jeans and the same sneakers every day. She wasn’t as girly or put together as them. Hell, she wasn’t even sure she owned a skirt, let alone a dress or make-up.

She found herself suddenly fascinated with her shoes as she scuffed them against the linoleum floor of the almost deserted halls now. She let out a heavy sigh as she finally pushed off from her locker and headed to the front of the school where Terra had said he was going to pick her up.

“Xion!” As mopey as Xion wanted to feel, she was suddenly on high alert as she turned just in time to see bright red hair barreling in her direction. She let out a quick yep as Axel picked her up and spinning her around before setting her down—making her giggle despite her previous feelings of dejection.

She looked up at the easily six-foot-four senior who had bright green eyes and an infectious smile. She would easily consider him one of her closest friends, one of the few people she met through her siblings that actually saw her for her instead of just so-and-so’s sister. She peered around his lanky form and could see Roxas storming in their direction, though she guessed it had something to do with something that happened during school instead of him being mad at her or Axel. Axel was much too chipper for Roxas to be mad at him and he would have warned Xion if Roxas was mad at her.

“What’s eating you?” Xion asked with an arched eyebrow. Roxas was known to get cynical about most things. However, he usually got over it after a short rant. Not like Vanitas. Ventus had once drunk the last of his almond milk by accident and Vanitas decided Ventus would look good with lavender hair for a week. It had been funny until Roxas became collateral damage as he tended to use Ventus’ shower and hygiene products. Xion shuddered as she could still hear “Welcome to my Life” and “I’m just a Kid” playing when she fell asleep at night; couldn’t get it out of her head since Roxas played those two songs on loop for a week straight until Vanitas finally bought him some stuff for his board as an apology.

She really hoped it wasn’t one of those kinds of spats again.

“Xemnas happened that’s what,” Roxas growled before opening his own locker. “Asshole expects a whole six-page paper on our summer vacation by Wednesday. What does he want me to say? It was great doing nothing and then putting our dad in the ground, and the cherry on top we get a keeper who can’t even be bothered to check in with us when he has our social media.”

Roxas kicked his locker then with a loud WHACK, making both Xion and Axel flinch at the blonde’s temper. Xion would be nervous, if she didn’t live with him for fifteen years and know other then loud slams and spewing venom was as worse at it got. Xion could see Axel watching her brother, concerned and wanting to comfort him. She always wondered if maybe there was more between them but they never said anything. So, she decided to let sleeping dogs lie. They didn’t need the extra drama, especially right now.

“Xemnas is an ass, we knew that last year, and we knew summer break wouldn’t change that,” Xion reasoned with Roxas as he started to calm down now that he had his bag slung over his shoulder and was able to slam something and get things off of his chest with his family. “As for Terra, we promised Ven we would try. Besides, we all social media stalked him the second we got it. He uploads a picture like on special occasions and nothing else. I doubt after he accepted the friend requests, he even bothered to look at his app until another notification popped up.”

“I hate that you’re the rational triplet.” Xion and Roxas shared a smile and laughed.

“Of course, I’m the rational one, you’re the dramatic one, and Sora is the lovable one.”

“I don’t know about that,” Axel chimed in then as he quickly stepped behind them and threw his arms over their shoulders, not that it was difficult with how much shorter then him they were. “I think your all lovable dorks.”

The three of them laughed then, the tension was forgotten as they walked to the front of the building together. Xion informed them of Sora’s detention and his desperate plea to not tell Terra, which resulted in Axel trying to not laugh and Roxas rolling his eyes. They talked about how they both talked to Ms. Aqua and how she seemed cool and not too pushy. Axel quipped that he was still trying to get her to admit if the blue was natural or not since she was his caseworker last year, because when you accidentally (purposefully but couldn’t be proven) set Iodine on fire in the chemistry lab and the whole school as to clear out of the building you get a caseworker, and she had yet to divulge the information and it was killing him.

“I just want to know her secrets for hair care!” Axel defended as they neared the front of the building.

“And on a completely unrelated topic, Xi, please tell me you will do theater with me this year,” Roxas begged his sister as they exited the building—sweltering summer heat beating down on their skin which felt extra uncomfortable after being in air-conditional all day.

“Rox you know how I feel about performing in front of others. I like writing the stories not being part of them.” This had been an ongoing argument between the two since they entered high school. The fall play came around and Xion told Roxas she wasn’t interested. Winter Madrigals came around and once again she had to refuse. Spring musical? Also refused. She didn’t know why he thought sophomore year would be any different. “It isn’t even like you will be alone. You have a ton of theater friends.”

“Yes, I have a string bean red-head who goofs off with his friends,” Axel let out a cry of protest at Roxas’ explanation but he waved the senior off. “And three stooges who work the stage and won’t be there to help until a month into rehearsals.”

Xion figured the stooges in question were Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

“Please,” Roxas begged again now wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. “I want my baby sister to show the school how amazing she is.”

“You’re hanging out with Axel too much. You’re starting to talk like him.”

“Is that a yes?” Roxas was beaming at the prospect. And it made Xion’s heart warm a little bit to see Roxas so happy. He didn’t always show his emotions the best and seeing him so genuinely happy was rare.

“It’s an ‘I’ll think about it’,” Xion explained as she pushed Roxas off of her.

“It’s a start,” Roxas said taking his small victory and running with it. “Axel and I are going to head for some ice-cream uptown. Sure, you don’t want to text Terra you don’t need a ride and come with us?”

“Yeah, I’m good. It will be a good bonding opportunity.”

“Alright,” Roxas conceded. Something tells her that he was hoping for that answer more than her saying she would come. “But I’m not bringing you any sea-salt ice cream home.”

Xion’s mouth fell open then in shock and she exclaimed, “Rude!” Roxas only laughed before him and Axel ran off to the senior’s old and beat up car.

When they were out of sight, Xion set her sights around the area and she quickly saw Terra parked in one of the few spots to the front of the building and she made her way over to where he was parked. Wrenching open the front door she took a seat and plopped her bag down on the floor before buckling up and closing the door.

“Was that Roxas?” Terra asked, he looked a little tired but he seemed in one piece. He hadn’t focused his gaze on her yet, instead, he was looking at where she and Roxas had parted ways.

“Yeah, he and Axel decided to get some ice cream.”

“Ah,” was all Terra said before she could see him stewing over the possible meanings of Roxas turning down a ride home after school. Or at least suggesting they all go. She was starting to wonder if maybe he was going to start reading too much into everything they did now.

“Did want to go with them?” Terra asked as he finally focused his gaze on her. “I have no problem just going home if you wanted to try and catch up with them.”

“No, I’m not feeling it today,” Xion said as she turned to look out the window. Normally this was a universal sign to her other brothers and their dad that she didn’t feel like talking anymore.

However, Terra didn’t seem to know that body language.

“Rough day at school?”

“Eh, not really.” Xion offered the bit of information hoping that it would satisfy him, but apparently, Terra was going to try and make small talk the whole ride home.

“Homework?”

“Some, but nothing I won’t get done before dinner.”

“Yeah? Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Nope.”

Terra let them ride in silence after that. She wondered then if maybe he had run out of the questions guardians always seemed to ask in movies. Terra definitely didn’t seem like the kind of person to chat just to chat.

When the pulled into the house Xion was quick to unbuckle and open the door. She just wanted to go upstairs to sit in bed and listen to music so she could unwind for the day. Maybe even do some writing to take her mind off of things.

“Xion,” she stopped though when Terra called her name. looking at where he was still seated in the car.

“I’m going to run to the grocery store and get something that you and Vanitas can eat, any preferences?” She smiled softly at him, doing her best to reassure him that his efforts were noticed and that they weren’t going to put his head on a stake outside the front door. Well, her the other two-thirds of the triplets and Ventus weren’t going to. The jury was still out on Vanitas.

“Vanitas like Walnuts to snack on. I’m fine with just about anything. As for dinner, just some spaghetti with regular marinara would probably work. Though, I don’t know who all will be home tonight.”

“I’ll try and get everyone home for dinner tonight, I want to talk about something with everyone.”

Xion did her best to hide her concern at his words but decided against saying anything to him or her brothers. It wouldn’t do any good to get everyone riled up for no reason.

“Right,” was all she said before attempting to close the door again.

“Xion,” Terra said stopping her once more. She didn’t reply this time, instead just looking at him to let him know that he had her attention. “Thanks for letting me drive you home.”

She watched him rub the back of his neck and look down shyly. For a second, she could have sworn she was looking at Roxas instead of Terra. It made her smile slightly and it calmed her nerves. He was trying. He wasn’t going to just up a leave them. She didn’t know how, but somehow at that moment she just knew.

“No problem,” she said before shutting the door and heading into the house.

…

Terra didn’t really know how he managed to get everyone home for dinner, but he was just relieved it managed to happen. What he wasn’t satisfied with was how damned awkward it was at the table. Xion and Ventus both barely touched their food, Roxas ate but kept giving him side glances, and Terra was pretty sure Vanitas was just going to straight up stab him with a butter knife with how roughly he was cutting his pasta. The only one of them who seemed blissfully unaware of the tension was Sora.

“And then the jerk actually scoffed,” Sora exclaimed at the end of his story. Terra hadn’t caught much of it since he was still eyeing Vanitas’ knife wearily, but Terra nodded sympathetically at the oldest triplet anyway. Terra was drowning now and he was starting to wonder in dinner was a horrible idea. That maybe he was pushing for some kind of bond too soon.

“Terra,” Xion said suddenly and Terra was grateful for the lifeline. He noticed she looked much more relaxed then she had earlier in the van, awkward dinner aside, and he hoped she wasn’t nervous because she was forced to be alone in a van with him. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to talk about?”

“Ah, right,” Terra said with a shaky smile. He was no longer grateful for Xion. He now wanted to curse her. They couldn’t all even talk at dinner, how was he supposed to bring up possibly spending more time together. It was too late to back out though so he bucked up and turned to face Ventus. “I didn’t manage to get you anything for your birthday.”

“It’s fine,” Ventus said his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “We had a lot going on.”

Terra knew the reason Ventus was confused and it wasn’t because Terra was bringing it up almost a month after the fact. It was because Terra had never gotten Ventus or any of them anything for their birthday before. All they did was say happy birthday on their Facebook Timelines and that was about it. Terra winced at the thought and wished he hadn’t been so distant now.

“Yeah,” Terra admitted before swallowing. It was now or never. “So, I was thinking all of us could go to the mall this Saturday. I can get you something for your birthday and we can get to know each other a little. All of us.”

“What? Trying to buy our love now?” Vanitas spoke up and Terra wondered if he was actually growling at him or if it was just in his head.

“Van,” Ventus snapped at his younger brother.

“What, it’s what this is!”

“You don’t need to be rude,” Ventus said and gave a look. Vanitas didn’t look like he was backing down but his mouth did shut.

“Personally, he can buy my love if he wants,” Roxas joked trying to cut the tension but just like at breakfast Xion kicked him under the table for the bad joke. Terra could feel his heart sink. Of course, that was a stupid idea. Normal families went to the gym to get to know each other, or an amusement park. Not the damn mall for a birthday present after years of not giving them.

“I think it sounds like fun, I’m in,” Sora chirped and suddenly Terra looked up. Hope glimmering in his eyes as he looked at the sibling that looked the most like him.

“Your right,” Ventus agreed and he looked at Terra with a smile. “I’m in.”

“Thanks,” Terra said and he knew he really meant it. “I know I haven’t been the most attentive brother over the years. And it’s all on me. But we’re family and I’m here now. So I want to start being the big brother you guys deserve.”

“I’ll go,” Xion agreed.

“What have we got to lose,” Roxas smirked and Terra figured that was as close he was going to a straight answer as he was going to get.

They all looked at Vanitas then. Who, in turn, glared at each of them in turn. However, when none of them backed down he threw his hands up in defeat.

“Fucking fine, I’ll go on your stupid bonding trip.” There was a small cheer from all of them and Terra watched as Roxas reached over to ruffle Vanitas’ hair and the golden-eyed boy slapped his siblings’ hand away but despite the sharp slap it still seemed to lack the malice behind it that he threatened.

They all excused themselves after that, chatting animatedly among themselves about where they were going to go and such. It wasn’t quite as easy as Terra would like it to be yet but he would take it. Baby steps were better than no steps after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied about the Terraqua moment because what I did have planned seemed clunky and didn't fit right but the new plan does fit better but you have slightly hinty Roxas X Axel and angsty Xion X Riku. Note the Xion and Riku does not mean endgame it just means its still going to be a plot point. I don't like tagging pairings that won't be end game I won't add a tag yet. The iodine incident did happen at my school when I was in middle school. The high school chem teacher accidentally burned the iodine cause he set up a lab then forgot to turn off the burner. My mom (a teacher at said school) still teases the teacher about it. 
> 
> The songs mentioned are both by Simple Plan and were chosen because I asked the question "What is the most basic emo boy songs I could think of that Roxas would play over a trivial betrayal like becoming a casualty of war between Van and Ven" 
> 
> Well until next time, later gators!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Family is not about blood, it’s about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most”

Vanitas was starting to wonder if getting to go to the mall was worth sitting for a whole car ride, in a van stuffed full of his siblings and listening to shitty pop music. Ventus was sitting shot-gun (and the reason for the shitty pop music) next to Terra who was driving. Roxas was to Vanitas’ left and sound asleep with his head against the window. That left Xion and Sora in the back giggling as they talked animatedly with each other about something stupid.

“You doing ok back there Van?” Ventus asked as he looked back through the rearview mirror.

“I would be doing better if your playlist had anything on it that wasn’t already on the radio,” Vanitas fired back with little effort.

“Just because you can understand the lyrics doesn’t mean it isn’t good,” Ventus said with an eyeroll and Vanitas could see Terra chuckling from where he was driving. For some reason seeing him laugh made Vanitas flush in embarrassment and irritation. Terra had been back for about two weeks and he was already getting along with everyone like he never left. Like he didn’t leave them to deal with dad or ignore them for about a decade.

Terra could say what he wanted but Vanitas wasn’t buying that “here to stay crap” he remembered Terra when they were kids, it was hazy but he remembered. He remembered how Terra was always quick to run away when the problem got tough, instead of talking it out he packs up his bags and leaves—sweeping the problem under the rug. Vanitas just couldn’t understand why no one else saw it. But whatever, if all of them wanted to play house it wasn’t his problem. As long as Terra stayed out of his business, he would be fine.

Vanitas turned and looked out the window then, they were in Hollow Bastion now—easy to tell with the sudden increase in tall building and overall urban jungle vibe—but he could also catch his reflection now that the sun allowed for just enough glare in the glass. Vanitas could see his darkly lined golden eyes and black hair. If it wasn’t for the expression, he was pulling it would be easy to mistake him for an eighth-grader instead of someone who was almost an adult. With an abrupt jerk of his head, Vanitas returned to looking at the back of Ventus’ seat like he had been doing a majority of the trip.

Some part of Vanitas, deep down, hoped that Terra would stay. That they could have some kind of a family together. But he wouldn’t hold his breath, not that it would matter if the did anyway, cause the doubts would still loom over him like his reflection.

…

Ventus was stifling a laugh when Terra set his eyes on the Hot Topic he was about to get dragged into. He was sure the older man was starting to regret telling all of them they would stay together and go into stores together. While he could appreciate the sentiment of Terra wanting to make sure he could learn his siblings likes and dislikes equally, the fact he was going to have to step foot into some peculiar stores had obviously never crossed his mind.

“Come on, we better go in before they wreck the place,” Ventus suggested playfully to Terra who could only nod.

The shop itself wasn’t much to write home about, it was fairly small as far at Hot Topics were concerned. The back wall was dedicated to entirely band shirts (where Vanitas was located) and to the right was the walls and tables where there was more stylized clothing and jewelry (where Xion and Roxas had wandered to). Finally, on the left were the display of Funko pops and various anime and Disney merchandise (Where Sora ended up), and Ventus would bet somewhere in there was Harry Potter merchandise but he couldn’t see it at the moment.

“I think I was in high school the last time I was in a Hot Topic,” Terra mused and he and Ventus loitered near the front waiting for the others as it wasn’t really a place either one cared to shop at.

“You have been in a Hot Topic before?” Ventus almost couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Mr. Graduated-With-Honors-Worked-As-A-Nurse-And-Golden-Boy had been into a Hot Topic before. Just trying to imagine why was making Ventus’ head spin.

“Yeah, I had a friend in high school named Cloud, he was a pretty regular shopper, even worked at one in college,” Terra commented as he wandered over to a table with Disney themed items and looked curiously at a bottle of perfume. “It’s surprisingly mellowed out since the last time I’ve been here. I remembered when it was only punk and band themed items.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously, I think he even talked me into wearing eyeliner to school once.”

“Pictures or it didn’t happen.” Terra laughed in response to that.

“I suppose that’s fair,” he agreed his eyes wandering over to Xion and Roxas were debating on a few pieces of jewelry. Sora had also wandered over there now, likely already bored with what the store had to offer. It was silence then as the two stood there, thankfully feeling a little less awkward then it had when they were all in the car, but it didn’t feel quite as comfortable as Ventus would have liked.

“So…” Terra started doing his best to keep the conversation going. “How long do you think before they’re done browsing?”

“Well,” Ventus started as he analyzed where everyone was in their shopping routines. “Sora is pretty much done already, he looked at everything he’s interested in and now he’s just going to bother everyone else until they are done.  I think Roxas has picked out a few pieces of jewelry now so he’s likely done.”

Sure, enough the younger blonde was headed to the register with some rings and bracelets with Xion and Sora in tow. Terra could tell most of it was just black and white, and nothing too detailed or complicated. Xion didn’t seem to have anything in hand though he swore she was looking at a few of the dresses earlier, most of them probably would have looked nice on her.

“And Vanitas…” Ventus didn’t get to finish his sentence before his only full-blooded sibling marched up to the counter with an arm full of T-Shirts and a few vinyl records and slammed them on the counter. Terra sighed, he told them not to go crazy and was ready to step up to help pay for the rest of Vanitas’ things (with a stern lecture and reassurance he wasn’t buying anything else for him) but before he could take more than a step Ventus put a hand out to stop him.

“Just watch,” Ventus whispered as the cashier finished ringing him up. Terra was about to say something in protest but Terra was cut off by the sound of the cashier.

“That will be twenty-sixty-five for you today,” the cashier said and Terra could actually feel his jaw drop. How in the hell did he do that? There had to be at least a hundred dollars’ worth of shit he had carried up to the counter. How did he make the total so low?

“He hordes hot cash like a pack rat and he’s better at budgeting and couponing then anyone else I know,” Ventus gloated—practically puffing up his chest in pride as he saw Vanitas and the triplets approach them with their spoils of war.  

“You just going to stand there gawking losers or are we going to get this show on the road?” Vanitas asked as he pushed out the door making sure to shoulder check both Ventus and Terra on his way out the door. The taller brunet found himself pursing his lips and running his tongue over his teeth as he processed what exactly had just happened. So, edgy boy was also a crazy couponer. Who knew?

…

Xion had never really been one for shopping. She wasn’t sure what part of the female gene she found herself missing but she knew the side effect was shopping wasn’t really all that fun to her.  Hell, they were passing a Victoria Secret and she found herself blushing and looking away from the clear mannequins and their lacy lingerie sets. Of course, her embarrassment only made her more embarrassed because every girl in her high school regularly shopped in that overly priced underwear store and she couldn’t even look at it like she was some kind of toddler. Hell, even Walmart underwear shopping always made her uneasy. She suspected at this point in time it was just a by-product of living in such a male-heavy environment where they avoided the female clothing department like the damn plague.

However, despite her aversion to shopping and embarrassment from looking at female undergarments, there did seem to be one store that caught her eye. They had passed it several times now since it was in the center of the mall. First when they were exiting Hot Topic, then when they left the Game Stop that Sora and Ventus wanted to go into, and finally once more after they went into EarthBound Trading Center (that trip had ended with Terra finally putting his foot down about no incense in the house much to Roxas’ dismay). The fourth time though they started to pass the store, Xion finally found herself stopping to stare at the store.

The store in question was a Sephora. As dumb as it was, she, who couldn’t look at a Victoria’s Secret without being embarrassed or own a dress, was looking curiously and longingly at a make-up store. It seemed like the most logical step in the pecking order for growing up (no it wasn’t but she told herself it was) that she would start wearing make-up to school, then maybe some girly clothes.

But then again, should she really drag her brothers into a make-up store. It seemed so dumb, hell she wasn’t even sure if she could go in herself. Maybe she would wait until she went on a shopping trip with Kairi and Namine. If a trip like that would ever happen.

“Oh, for fuck sake.” Xion jumped at her older brother’s harsh words. She half expected him to make fun of her. That is until he grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her into the store. “We’re going to stop in here guys.”

Xion blushed and whipped her head around to gauge the other’s reactions. Roxas seemed game already bounding ahead of Xion and Vanitas, Ventus looked a little awkward but overall pretty calm, Terra also didn’t seem to care. The only one who seemed a little whiny about it was Sora and she had a feeling that was more because there wasn’t really anything to entertain him.

“Why are you?” She started but she didn’t get her full question out before Vanitas cut her off.

“Because I’m sick of you looking at this store with scared puppy-dog eyes. And since I doubt you would voice wanting to go in here on your own, I shall grace you with the privilege of taking the initiative as well as guiding you through the world of make-up.”

“You know about make-up?” Xion didn’t sound convinced and Vanitas rolled his eyes at her.

“Have you bothered to look at my face over the last four years?”

“No, I try to avoid looking at things that make me gag.” Xion teased and Vanitas stopped as soon as they stepped into the store.

“You want my help or not smart-ass?”

“Shutting up now.”

“That’s what I thought,” Vanitas said and the two of them continued to walk it. “Let’s start with something simple. A light BB Cream for your skin, some eyeliner, and mascara. Nothing too crazy till you learn the basics.”

“That’s fair,” Xion commented as they headed over to a stand with something called BB cream. Vanitas stopped and pondered for a minute before picking up a few shades.

“Tilt your head,” Vanitas said and in favor of not getting whiplash from him turning it by force, she went ahead and tilted her head up. She could feel his fingers whip something on her cheek in three strokes. Then a tissue suddenly whipping her face clean just as quickly. “Figures, just as pasty as Roxas.”

He quickly grabbed one of the shades and handed it to her. She shrugged and went with it.

“How did you learn all of this stuff anyway?”

“Jeffree Star is surprisingly just as entertaining as he is musically talented.” Xion wanted to come up with some snarky comment for what he said, but for some reason should couldn’t come up with anything stronger than ‘gay’ and that honestly felt weak even by her low standards. And they were low considering most of her bickering was done with Roxas, Sora, and Axel and they weren’t the best at comebacks either.

“Now, eyeliner, you can go with something you prefer later, but for now basic black will be your best friend,” Vanitas stated as looked at few different kinds of eyeliner. “We have gels, liquids, pens, and pencils. For now, let’s start with a pencil, so you don’t accidentally go blind from getting eyeliner in your eye.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Shut up,” was all he said before shoving a basic black eyeliner pencil in her hand with the BB cream. He paused for a second then, looking over the eyeliner once more before picking up a black pen liner and then a purple one as well. “Alright moving on.”

The mascara was pretty self-explanatory and not nearly as complex as something like foundation or eyeliner. He just picked up a basic, volumizing mascara and they moved to the check out counter.

“Now, none of that will be life changing and chances are it won’t last all day but it should be fine for school or if you want to wear something for a special occasion. I also expect you to watch the video links I send you later so you learn how to apply it properly. No way in hell am I going to have my baby sister showing up to school and looking like a clown. Do that and I disown you.” Vanitas’ lecture came as no surprise and she found herself giggling. It was uncharacteristically sweet for him to dote on her like this, but not something he wouldn’t do every now and again. Though she supposed to some degree most brothers were doting on their sisters at least once in a while.

“You act like you acknowledge me now,” Xion said back with a snicker and Vanitas just laughed with her and ruffled her hair. He was tough and a bit of an asshole but it was moments like this that she remembered why she loved him and knew that he loved her too.

“Oh, never change kid,” Vanitas said and the two of them checked out.

She wasn’t surprised when they found the rest of their siblings outside, in various poses as they played on their phones.

“What babies couldn’t take the heat?” Vanitas taunted and Xion rolled her eyes. Nice Vanitas never lasted.

“Ven and I finished already slowpoke,” Roxas taunted as he held up his bag with, judging by the size, some black nail polish. Xion could see Ventus had a larger bag and it was probably enough hair product the last him for a while… or enough for a decent time with Roxas regularly using it as well.

“That reminds me,” Vanitas said as he pulled out the purple pen liner and tossed it to Roxas. “So mine stops getting stolen.”

“But I don’t…” And then Roxas trailed off and it was like someone poured hot sauce down his throat his face was so read.

“I just followed them,” Terra explained with a shrug.

“I wasn’t staying in there with just the two of you,” Sora whined and Vanitas’ eyes practically glowed as they found an opening to pounce.

“So, you don’t have the balls to hang out in a beauty store?” Sora flushed then as well and stuttered trying to defend himself. Ventus and Roxas rolled their eyes while Vanitas was laughing his ass off.

“Are you done picking on Sora,” Terra asked. Xion looked him over and while he seemed to be holding up ok, he was starting to look a little ragged. Sora pouted a little at the lack of support for Terra and Vanitas mumbled something about him being a killjoy. Xion would join in with Sora on judging Terra but honestly, Sora walked into it and Terra was doing his best. “One last store and then we’re heading home.

“Where are we going?” Sora asked visibly confused.

“Ven and I want to check out the Barnes & Noble.” There was a groan among the younger of them and Terra just glared. “This is the one store Ven asked to go to. You can deal with it.”

Xion shrugged and they all trudged forward. Nothing much else to be done she guessed.

…

Terra was absolutely exhausted. And the worst part is he couldn’t even be mad at his siblings for it. He only had himself to blame. He knew. He knew it was probably a dumb idea to drag a group of teenagers to the mall together, but he did it anyway and now he was regretting it. His feet were killing him and he found himself carrying several of the bags his siblings had bought. He was about done with breaking up the bickering between all of them and honestly felt like he lost ten years off his life from this day alone.

When they entered the book store though, they all managed to disperse and Terra felt some relief. He finally felt like he was in a quiet space alone. He does at least know where his siblings found themselves running off to. He saw Sora head to the graphic novels section, Vanitas headed over to the art books, Xion was in the young adult section, while Ventus was in the sci-fi section. He was also pretty sure he saw Roxas head into the romance section but he decided to not question it and moved into the regular adult fiction section.

There wasn’t too terribly much new but he wanted something new to read at night before going to bed. Though the more he thought about it the more he realized he sounded like an old man but with the way his back felt right now, he wasn’t so sure it was inaccurate.

One book seemed interesting though and as he reached to grab it to read the back cover and apparently this was at the same time as someone else. He jumped slightly as he felt of another hand make contact with his own and on instinct and drilled in politeness, he turned ready to apologize.

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean—Aqua?”

“It’s alright I—Terra?”

Terra could only blink for a few seconds as his brain finally processed who was standing right next to him. His blue eyes were wide and completely focused on Aqua’s own sapphire eyes. How long had it been since he had seen her? Well, he didn’t know the math exactly but he knew it was the summer before he went off to boarding school. His dad had about had it was Terra and had sent him to a summer camp and Aqua had been in the same sessions as him even if she was about a year or two younger. They had been pretty close and he thinks there was an end of camp dance together, but it was pre-every-kid-owns-a-cell-phone-age so the two of them hadn’t stayed in contact.

“I haven’t seen you in forever, how are you?” Her smile was so bright that Terra was pretty sure he needed sunglasses and the feeling he might have to brace his hand against the bookshelves to stop his legs from giving out. When the hell did the girl that was all legs and braces get so damn beautiful.

“Pretty good, what are you doing here I thought you lived in Departure?” Terra replied his brain still not fully processing the situation and his brain was so sky high he wasn’t really sure what was going on anyway.

“I moved here when I got a job at the Radiant Garden high school.”

“Wait you teach at Radiant Garden High School?”

“Yeah, live there too,” she teased with a giggle and Terra could have sworn it was music.

“So, do I, or well I do now. I moved back just recently.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Terra said and he was hoping he didn’t look as ridiculous as he felt like he did.

“We should catch up, go out to coffee maybe?” She was batting her eyelashes with wide eyes and Terra started to wonder if sudden cardiac arrest was possible from talking to someone.

“That sounds great, here, uh…” Terra was frantically searching for something to write on. Why he was searching for something to write on when he should just hand her his phone, he didn’t know but damn it he hadn’t been on a date since his sophomore year of high school when classes decided they were the only mistress he needed. Did this even count as a date? Were they just old friends catching up? Who the hell knew!

“Here,” Aqua said as she handed him her phone and tucked some hair behind her ear.

“Right,” Terra said and quickly typed in his number. Simultaneously he remembers he has a phone and hands her his in return. She also entered in her number and the two exchanged phone back to their original owners again.

“Hart? As in like Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas, Sora, and Xion Hart?” It’s in a moment like that you remember that you don’t bother to learn last names at summer camp when you know you can’t stay in touch anyway, let alone talking about family lives because who has time to dig into that when you’re having fun.  And it never occurs to you that as a faculty member of a small school like Radiant Garden they likely know your siblings who it has been openly announced to the community that their father just died.

“Yeah, I’m their older brother,” Terra admitted and he found himself shrinking a little bit. He was a bit old for this kind of scrutiny and it wasn’t like he didn’t get condolences at the hospital. However, something about Aqua looking at him with that kind of concern and pity felt wrong and he hated every second of it.

“Are they here with you now?” He could see her looking around him for some trace of the kids and he was suddenly aware how bad it looked to not have an idea of where teenagers you were in charge of were.

“They’re shopping around here…” _somewhere_.

He watched her look at him curiously again before the sudden movement caught his eyes and he looked over her shoulder just in time to see all of his siblings doing their best to hide behind the bookcase.

“Don’t look now,” Terra said leaning down a bit to whisper more quietly to Aqua. “But I’m pretty sure that we now have an audience.”

Aqua let out a soft laugh then and the two of them looked at each other again for a moment before quickly looking away upon realizing their close proximity.

“I guess I’ll head out then, it was nice seeing you. Don’t be a stranger,” she said with a smile and then walked away.

“Yeah, I’ll text you,” Terra said with a smile looking after her. He about jumped when Vanitas placed a hand on his shoulder.

“That is the saddest flirting I have ever seen in my life.” The black haired boy said and Terra, knowing this was probably a horrible idea but also was too tired to care, flips him off—grabbing the book he was grabbing for before he ran into Aqua and walked to the check out counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, midterms killed me and I've been working on this for the last few days but then I realized I had more planned for this chapter then I realized. Terraqua as promised finally, look forward to a coffee date...eventually. Headcanons, Vanitas is stupid good at couponing and Roxas is a sucker for bad romance novels. That's about all I have for this, see you next time, later gators!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Family is not about blood, it’s about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most”

Xion found herself tapping her pencil on her desk as she stared at the packet in front of her. It wasn’t too thick or eye-catching, yet it still seemed to make her stomach roll with a sense of nausea. _Game of Tiaras_ was printed in big bold letters at the top of the page followed by the words “audition packet” underneath.

Roxas had dragged her to the meeting that morning (more like Axel through her over his shoulder while Roxas followed) despite her protests and she had spent her morning listening to the director pass out the audition script and explaining the synopsis of the play.

The whole thing sounded stupid in her opinion. It was supposed to be a tragic farce that was the unholy love-child of _King Leer, Game of Thrones,_ and various Disney movies. From what she gathered, the king was a dick and has three girls squabbling over who is going to inherit the throne so they go to war. The three princesses were supposed to be Belle, Cinderella, and Ellie (based on Elsa but for a dumb copy-right joke they changed her name) and at some point, the little mermaid comes into the picture. Honestly, the whole thing seems strangely female dominate and way too obscure for her taste. But Roxas and Axel both seemed stupid excited about it.

“I swear you don’t play the kings fool we riot,” Roxas had teased Axel when the three of them were flipping through the script absentmindedly.

“If you want me to give you a piggy-back ride that bad all you have to do is ask,” Axel fired back and Roxas’ cheeks turned pink as Axel grinned at him. Roxas had made it clear he wanted the role of the King, but for what reason why neither Axel or Xion had a clue.

“Can’t we talk about something else,” Xion had pouted. She didn’t even know if she wanted to audition and the idea was making her a little sick.

“Sure, we can talk about homecoming,” Roxas retorted and she glared at him. Technically the triplets had all gone together as freshmen. Technically, cause the second the three of them got in the doors Sora had run off with Kairi to join Riku and Namine. It hadn’t been a fun night. The two were always awkward and had never really made too many friends outside of each other. Ventus was part of the homecoming court as the Junior class elective. Vanitas had come with them, but from what they could tell he had left as soon as their father had pulled away from the school. He likely only said he was going so he had an alibi for the next three hours.

Though they couldn’t hate everything about that night because it was the night, they had met Axel. He had found the two of them sitting on some steps outside of the gym and asked if they would rather be doing something more entertaining. There were some other seniors and juniors standing by the door waiting for their answers. Roxas, being bored out of his mind, agreed. Xion had gone with simply because she didn’t want to be alone at the dance.

Turns out “fun” had been a bonfire out in a cornfield near one of the kid's houses with booze and stupidity. One of the seniors, Luxord, had started a small poker ring with losers taking shots. Roxas and Xion didn’t participate, content just to watch the others make idiots of themselves. Surprisingly enough Axel didn’t participate either. Instead, he came baring ice cream for the three of them to eat and watch from a bench. They had all be inseparable ever since.

That didn’t mean Xion felt like repeating the same experience again, especially if the looks she kept catching the two of them exchange meant anything. The last thing she wanted to do was be left alone in a crowded place.

“I think I’ll skip this year,” Xion had said.

“Awe come on, you aren’t even going to try and find a date?” She was sure she could call him out on not having one either in a very nasty way but that might have been some of Vanitas’ attitude rubbing off on her from how much time over the last few days she had spent asking him questions about make-up.

“It just isn’t really my scene.”

“Even if I promised we could leave an hour early and get ice cream and have a bonfire,” Axel chimed in and Xion smiled.

“I’m pretty sure Marluxia said he never wanted you near his house again after the last one cause you almost set his house on fire.”

“First of all, he was exaggerating. Second, he was just mad cause he kept having to beat the guys with a stick for hitting on his younger sister. Third, I never said we were having the bonfire at Marluxia’s place.”

“Then where would we have it?”

“In your backyard with the grill.”

Xion couldn’t really argue that. It wasn’t like Terra wouldn’t be home to approve or supervise.

“Fine, fine, I’ll go.” Xion agreed and both Roxas and Axel cheered and high-fived at her response. It was a silly victory to get her out of her shell but it was one they prided on anyway. They really shouldn’t have been so excited. The dance wasn’t until early October and it was only on the first day of September. She still had time to back out. But for now, she didn’t dwell on that, instead, she focused on the then and how happy they were hanging out together.

But this only brought her back to the anxiety of the present. The damned audition packet telling her that in a week she could subject herself to public humiliation in its greatest form, with a musical number if she auditioned for the little mermaid or Pocahontas. She let out a groan before letting her head fall onto her desk, short raven locks cascading around her face. Thank god it was history class with Merlin so she could not feel guilty about her lack of attention on the lesson. Once he got rambling about something there was no getting his attention, and half of his lecture wasn’t even on the lesson but on a completely different time-period which only lead to confusion on the test. It was actually better for her grade to tune out the lecture anyway.

“Hey,” Xion sighed at the sudden grab of her attention. She wanted to sulk over her impending doom in peace. However, when she peeked through the strands of her hair to the source of the voice, she found herself sitting up.

Kairi Shores sat next to her with her hair cut in a fresh bob and her pink sweatshirt dress that reached a modest length on her body. Her blue eyes were lined and her face was done with perfect make-up and her overall cheerful demeanor found itself being infectious to everyone she met. She had been voted onto homecoming count freshmen year and Xion was sure if there wasn’t a rule about not being able to be voted on again until senior year for the king and queen votes, she was sure Kairi would win again this year. She was the girl Xion had seen Sora walk into a wall for on multiple occasions and hands down the most popular girl in their grade.

And she was talking to Xion.

“Are you auditioning for the play?” Kairi asked her, keeping her voice low enough that it didn’t disturb the class. It was more of a precaution than anything but still understandable.

“I’m not really sure yet,” Xion admitted as she started to play with the sleeve of her jacket.

“You should audition. I’ve heard you sing in choir and Sora says your really funny.” Xion felt her mouth go dry at that. Sora actually talked about his family? She shouldn’t be surprised. The walking cinnamon-roll was the embodiment of purity in the world. It was why he was so fun to tease. But it still felt weird to have the fact acknowledged.

“I don’t know, I’ve never really done well with crowds,” Xion admitted and found herself looking down at the desk.

“You don’t have to do any big rolls if you aren’t comfortable with it, villager A is just as important as Juliette. And if that bothers you too you could help out with the set. Namine and the other art-club members help paint the sets on off days of rehearsals or right before the show,” Kairi was babbling a bit but Xion couldn’t help but think it was cute. Like watching those pet videos on YouTube. No one could ever make fun of her even for being awkward.

“Besides, I’d like to get to know you better,” Kari admitted and Xion could feel her brain short circuit. Kairi wanted to get to know her? Why? Because she was Sora’s sister? That seemed like the only explanation that was reasonable. “You always seem so shy but this feels like a great opportunity to get to know each other.”

Kairi was smiling now. And it wasn’t the mischievous kind that Roxas and Axel shared right before they pranked on one of her siblings, it wasn’t the shy kind like her and Ventus had been known to give, or even the forced kind like Vanitas and Terra gave each other. Not it was the full-blown, genuinely happy smiles that she always saw Sora giving to anyone who showed him an ounce of kindness. It made Xion feel confident and warm. It made her want to trust this girl who, by any sort of Hollywood rendition of high school, should hate her.

“Maybe I will audition then.” And much to Xion’s surprise, she found herself meaning what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter buffer chapter, but that's because I want to start introducing future events and character relations now. Sora X Kairi is now going to be added for official relationship tags, but I'm still not sure on anything else yet. I'm trying to figure out what the next chapter will be. It will likely be auditions and maybe some stuff with Roxas and Axel since that's a side of the siblings I haven't touched yet other than a few offhand jokes and nudges. 
> 
> Game of Tiara's is a real play. Look it up. I think there are some renditions of the show on youtube. I was in my high school's production of it. Does anyone want to take a guess which character I was? I'll give you a hint, it was one of the princesses listed. I felt like it was an appropriate play for this story considering Kingdom Heart's relationship to Disney. 
> 
> Until next time, later gators!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Family is not about blood, it’s about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most”

Sora could feel himself sinking in his chair that Friday. Normally he would be excited for it to be Friday. Friday meant he could hang out with Riku, Kairi, and Namine and not have to worry about being back before the unspoken curfew Terra had on him and his other siblings. Friday meant he didn’t have to be at school the next day and it meant he could play videogames and put his homework off till Sunday.

However, Sora was not feeling all that good as he stared at the chemistry test Mr. Ansem gave him back with a huge “F” in red marker circled.

Sora wanted to pay attention and understand Mr. Ansem’s class. The older blonde male was a nice guy, not to be confused with the other Ansem, who was a gym teacher and regularly enjoyed making the students suffer by playing dodgeball. Surprisingly no relation but that was a whole different topic from the matter at hand which was Sora’s failing grade on the first big test of the year. He had hoped this year would be different. That it wouldn’t be a constant struggle to retain enough information to pass his tests. But he could see now that he wasn’t going to be that lucky.

Sora could feel his leg bounce the longer he focused on the test. He wanted to look away from the stupid thing but for some reason, the bright red blared in his face and made tears start to well up in his eyes.

               A low whistle next to the brunette though was enough to make him jump in surprise as he looked over at Riku, his long-time best friend and lab partner. Sora could see Riku’s turquoise eyes focused on Sora’s test and in response, Sora could feel himself leaning to look at Riku’s own test. Instead of being reassured that everyone might have struggled on the test, he found himself irritated to see his friend’s near perfect score.

               “How did you manage to get a score that high?” Sora pouted which only made his friend laugh.

               “I take notes, I study, I read the textbook: just to name a few reasons.” Sora was sure his friend’s words were supposed to be teasing but all Sora could manage to do was glare and stick his tongue out.

               “Relax,” Riku reassured as he shoved his test into his textbook which was sure to become his folder for the class. “It’s only one bad test, you still turn in your homework. It also isn’t Basketball season yet so you don’t have to worry about eligibility. I’ll help you study for the next one.”

               Sora fake sniffed in exaggerated gratitude and placed a hand over his heart.

               “I don’t deserve you Riku,” Sora exaggerated the word even if he was mostly serious. Though, he did have a faint question pop into his mind. He wondered what Terra would think if he saw his grades. Would he say whatever and brush them off? Would he get mad like their dad had? Would he tease him like his friends and most of his siblings did? Or would he just be disappointed like Ventus tended to be?  

               “And don’t you forget it,” Riku mocked right back and Sora smiled before shoving his own test into his book to be forgotten about.

               “Alright class it’s time to settle down. Despite what you think I do only have so long to get through this material,” Ansem said with a laugh as he started the class and the group of sophomores quieted down.

               And as if it was the magic words to a spell, Sora found himself in a completely different world—being anywhere but his mundane chemistry class. It was fun to be off in la-la-land when he was in his room or anywhere that didn’t demand his attention. But the fact he was off when he had just received a failing grade not even two minutes prior felt like a bit of a sick joke. The first little bit he tried to pull himself back to reality, popping in and out of his little world. However, after five minutes he gave up or had just forgotten he should be trying to go back to paying attention.

               Before he knew it, the bell had rung signaling the end of class and Sora’s daydreams. He could feel his heart sink to probably the same level as his stomach at the realization. He couldn’t keep doing this. But he also didn’t know how to do anything else. He couldn’t rely on Riku to try and snap him out of his daydreams or anyone else. The frustration at his current situation was enough to make him reach the verge of tears.

               “Sora, would you mind staying after class?” Those words might as well have been a nail in a coffin. Sora looked over at where Ansem was sitting at his desk with a patient smile. Sora hated smiles like that. It always made him feel one-hundred times worse about the lecture of disappointment he was about to receive.

               Sora looked back to Riku who just shrugged and grabbed his books. Sora pouted slightly at his friend’s lack of reaction in either a positive or negative fashion. He honestly didn’t understand how he managed to be in a happy relationship with someone as empathetic and sweet as Namine.

               “See ya,” Riku said as he saluted his friend as he walked out the door leaving Sora alone in the classroom.

               There was a beat of silence and then the sound of metal scraping on linoleum floors. The brunette looked and watched as Ansem’s lanky figure came and sat at the desk Riku had just occupied. Judging by the lack of student’s rushing into the classroom to fill the spots that were now empty, Sora guessed he was on his prep-period right now.

               “So, Sora, I don’t think I’ve asked this yet but how are you fairing at home?” Sora almost sighed in relief at the question. Most of his siblings had been asked the same question by every one of their teachers (though Roxas swears Xemnas looked bored the whole time and was reciting an inspirational speech about grieving from google) and while the question did become taxing and slightly nosy at a certain point Sora was still happier to have this topic then the test.

               “We're doing great. I mean as great as we can considering. Terra really stepped up to take care of us and is really trying to make up for lost time. There are still some bumps but it could definitely be worse.” Sora chirped the answer and animatedly moved his arms as he talked, smiling the whole time and glad to not have to sit still.

               “That’s good to hear,” Ansem said with an amused smile. “I would still like to extend my condolences and offer to help you outside of class. My study hall is always open to help you with class. I know this class isn’t easy and your grades from the previous year were… erratic. I can’t imagine this year will be easy for you and your family, and I can see you are making an effort with the homework you turn in, though I am still missing a few papers.”

               Ansem paused to give Sora a pointed stare and Sora gave a shaky smile not quite making eye contact. Instead, his gaze was pointed at the wall just to the side of Ansem’s head.

               “I will always help students who wish to learn and I won’t fail students who try,” Ansem moved his head slightly to make sure he was making eye contact with Sora. With a blink, Sora was able to focus his eyes on Ansem. “So please, keep trying Sora.”

               “I’ll do my best,” Sora said with a big smile that would make anyone’s cheeks hurt after a period of time. Ansem smiled in turn at the response, although nowhere near as wide or cheerful.

               “Alright then,” Ansem said as he rose to his feet. “Let me get you a hall-pass and you can be on your way.”

…

               Terra stared at his phone during his lunch for the… well, all week he had done nothing but stare at his phone during lunch. He wanted to text Aqua and ask her out to coffee to catch up. He hadn’t seen her in years and honestly, he could use a friend in town. Though, he would be lying if he said he wouldn’t be opposed to it becoming more of a date then a casual meet up.

               The summer they had spent together was not only one of his happiest, but he was pretty sure she was his first crush, all legs or not. It wasn’t like he had been much better though, with his stray zits and body built like a spaghetti noodle. He laughed quietly to himself at the memory of the two of them trying to dance together the last night at camp. They had taken turns stepping on each other’s toes until they gave up on dancing and just sat down somewhere drinking fruit punch and stuffing as many cookies in their face as they could.

               However, he didn’t know what the hell to say! He had found out with some digging and confirmation from Ventus that she was his sibling’s counselor at school. Was there like a rule against her hanging out with Terra? Some patient confidentiality breach or conflict of interest or whatever?

               He didn’t really have time to stress over it though before his phone buzzed softly to let him know he had received a text. He half expected it to be from Sora or Ventus telling him they wouldn’t need a ride home but upon inspection of the sender’s name, he could feel his stomach begin to flutter.

               **Aqua Ross** : Hey I thought I said don’t be a stranger?

               Terra let out a chuckle as he could almost see her pouting with the words she sent. It made him feel warm and almost melt a bit.

               **Terra Hart:** Sorry. Though if it makes you feel better, I was just about to ask if you wanted to get coffee after school Friday. Since all the kids either don’t need a ride or have something going on until later… and still don’t need a ride after.

               Terra hit send and although he was lying through his teeth about the texting her part, he was being honest about everything else. Roxas and Xion were auditioning for a play that Axel was driving them home from (he had yet to meet Axel to have an opinion but from what he heard he wasn’t a bad kid) Sora was studying at a friends house (also yet to meet, along with his girlfriend and his friends girlfriend he always hung out with), and Ventus was busy with student council stuff. He didn’t know what Vanitas was doing but he wasn’t going to pry when he finally got just a curt “no” instead curses or him flipping the bird.

               It might have been too much information to send her but it would clear up any worries she had about his responsibilities to his siblings.

               **Aqua Ross:** Coffee after school Friday sounds amazing!!! Pick me up by the front office at 3:30?

               **Terra Hart:** Sounds like a date.

               He was testing the waters on that last one. Just to gauge her reaction. When she sent back a message with a bunch of emoji hearts, he could feel his own beat wildly in his chest.

               He really was going to have to look into spontaneous cardiac arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, this took so long. School was hectic then I started a writing exercise and a family member had some health issues but I'm back. Next chapter should be the auditions as well as the Terraqua date. I know I ask a lot about shipping questions but now I have a question about the story. How dark should it be, because I've thought of about two versions of this story. One has just mild melodrama from adjusting to everyone's personalities and needs coming together and one gets... dark. Like past trauma and maybe something about a car accident. So let me know what version you think I should do. Until next time later gators!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Family is not about blood, it’s about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most”

“Hey, would it be cool if I asked Xion to homecoming?” Roxas blinked at the question with his popsicle stick hanging loosely in his mouth. Axel had run him and Xion to the store super quick to pick them up before auditions as a way to distract Xion and celebrate their first possible show as a trio. However, Hayner’s question was still jarring enough that the wooden stick had almost fallen out of his mouth.

               Roxas had been in the same school as Hayner, Pence, and Olette since elementary school. However, the school was still big enough that he didn’t know them by much other than name until high school when he and Hayner had broken into a fistfight during a heated gym-class-soccer match. Mr. Ansem (or Xemnas 2.0 as Roxas liked to call him to not confuse him with the blond science teacher he also had mixed feeling about) had not been amused and gave them detention after prying them apart. If you asked either of them, they wouldn’t be able to tell you what exactly happened during detention but whatever it was they left the best of friends. However, despite their close friendship, Roxas still wasn’t able to tell him somethings.

               Like that he was dating the hottest guy in the senior class.

               It wasn’t like that he thought Hayner would have a problem with him being gay. Especially since Hayner himself had a “love is love” sticker on the bumper of his hand-me-down car and a bi flag hanging in his room. However, Hayner wasn’t exactly the quietest or most tactful. And Roxas hadn’t been ready to come out to his family before his dad’s passing and now that Terra was taking care of them, he wanted to get more a feel before opening that can of worms.

               But back to the issue at hand.

               “You,” Roxas said with the popsicle stick still in his mouth as he pointed at Hayner where he was sitting in the hallway floor next to him. “Want to ask my sister to homecoming? And are asking me for permission?”

               “Well yeah,” Hayner said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the audition script in his hand to avoid eye-contact. “I wanted to make sure it wasn’t weird for you or anything.”

               “I mean, it’s up to her but I’m not going to punch you for it or anything,” Roxas stated with a shrug. “Unless you hurt her, then I make no promises.”

               “Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Hayner said with a light laugh.

               Roxas smiled back softly. He would be lying if he said that the idea of one of his best friends going to a dance with his sister didn’t seem weird. But it wasn’t anything he couldn’t get used to the idea of.

               “Besides, it isn’t like your asking for permission to date her or anything,” Roxas stated with a laugh before looking down at his own script.

               “Right,” Hayner said but something seemed off in his voice. Like it was quieter than usual. Roxas was quiet to brush it off though, it was likely Hayner was just changing his focus to his practice script instead of the previous conversation.

               “Hey Roxas!” Roxas’ head snapped up a little too quickly at the sound of his name coming from _that_ voice. He looked over to the door into the next hall and saw Axel standing there, all lean muscles and mischievous smiles. It made Roxas’ stomach do summer-saults even after just over six months of them being together.

               “What don’t tell me you need help with lines?” Roxas teased with a smile of his own. Axel only shrugged in response. “I thought you were going to run them with Xion?”

               “I was but then Kairi saw her when she got here with Riku and snatched her right up. Honestly, didn’t anyone teach her it’s rude to steal one’s scene partner?”

               “Like you’re stealing mine?” Hayner interjected with a teasing jab.

               “Not my fault Riku didn’t want to run lines with me,” Axel said looking visibly hurt. “Said he would rather run lines by himself anyway.”

               Roxas snorted at that. It would be like Riku to go off on his own and do the whole brooding teenager thing. Though, if Roxas had a guess, Riku likely just went to the art room to have Namine help him instead. Not that he particularly minded.

               “You going to be fine if I run lines with Axel?” Roxas asked with a cocked eyebrow and grin. Hayner quickly waved off any concern Roxas had.

               “I’m up soon anyway,” was his only response and Roxas nodded in acknowledgment before rising to his feet to follow Axel into the hall he had just came from. It was likely better this way anyway since they were auditioning for parts that played opposite of each other quite frequently in the show.

               When they finally reached an area where they could be alone Roxas quickly felt Axel’s lips on his own. Roxas could feel himself melting into the feel and taste; like cinnamon and some caramel based soda. The feeling didn’t last long though before he pulled himself out of his stupor and pushing Axel off of him.

               “Are you crazy,” Roxas hissed as he tried to muster a look that was akin to a glare though something told him by Axel’s own expression it was more of a pout than anything menacing.

               “I just wanted one kiss, I promise I’ll be good now,” Axel said a sly smile formulating on his face. Roxas somehow doubted the sincerity of his words. His gut reaction was to chastise Axel, that someone could have seen the two of them when he wasn’t ready to tell his friends or family yet. But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Axel had heard the speech a least a hundred times over and Roxas knew he was asking Axel a lot by keeping their relationship a secret. If it was this hard for Roxas to hide his affection for the lanky red-head with his own reasons—he could only imagine how it must feel for Axel.

               Roxas looked around the halls quickly before giving Axel’s hand a light squeeze, letting their hands touch for a moment longer than necessary. Axel was still smirking, likely from Roxas breaking his own rule, but his eyes still had a hint of melancholy in them.

               “We can drop Xion home and then go back to your place?” Roxas suggested shyly as he let his hand fall from Axel’s own.

               “Sure thing Roxy,” Axel said using the nickname he had for him that was only used in private. It wasn’t a permanent situation. But it didn’t make it any less painful.

              

               …

Coffee with Aqua was somewhere between natural as breathing and pulling teeth. The two of them held a conversation and laughed like it was no one’s business, however, there was still a thickness in the air of what wasn’t being said that was driving Terra absolutely insane.

Aqua would say something about something funny she saw online or work-place drama that would make Terra laugh or say something sympathetic. In turn, she would look at him with wide eyes and as soon as he caught her gaze, she would look down into her coffee cup suddenly finding it fascinating.

Terra knew his reactions weren’t much better. He would say something to make her laugh and he would stare and when she caught him, he would look to the side or up at the ceiling. This could cause a cute little pout that would make his heart flutter just a little bit. And thus, the cycle continued.

It wouldn’t drive him so insane if either of them were good at this whole “looking but not really” thing and heaven forbid either of them try to compliment the other without tripping over their words. The whole thing was nerve-wracking. And then there was the whole situation of was it really a date or was it just coffee with a childhood friend?

He felt a little more confident though after a particularly funny joke when Aqua placed her hand casually over his own. She removed it shortly after but it still felt electric where she had touched him. He quickly grabbed his cup of coffee to take a sip. The bitter liquid was cold by now and he was almost out of it. A quick glance at the overly decorated clock was enough to tell him that they had been at their little dance for over two hours.

“Hey, I know it’s a little early,” Terra started looking at Aqua who was curious about the sudden change in routine. “But would you like to go ahead and grab dinner?”

“Asking me on a second date when we haven’t finished the first, that’s bold.” She said it with a confident smirk that made him stare blankly for a moment. Unfortunately, she had taken that as reading the signs wrong and quickly went red. “Unless this isn’t a date and I just made things super awkward.”

“No, no, no,” Terra quickly reassured as he placed his hand on her’s to comfort her. He did his best to ignore the sparks he was feeling again where his hand touched her’s. “I definitely want this to be a date, I just didn’t know if you wanted this to be a date.”

“Of course I wanted this to be a date, I’ve had a crush on you since summer camp as kids.” Her face was crimson at the confession in sharp contrast of her hair. Terra might have teased her, but he was too busy having a mental war between acknowledging how beautiful the contrast was with her hair and flushing himself at the realization.

“I’m not really sure what’s good here in town. Maybe you could show me around? I haven’t lived here in almost a decade.” When in doubt, change the subject. A peek at Aqua showed him it was the right move as she looked much more relaxed. “And preferably not pizza, I’ve been asked to order from Xiggy’s too many times already.”

She laughed at that. Even if it might have been a little bit of a white lie since he did actually make dinner most nights, he was glad it made her smile.

“Come on then, there is a pretty good Chinese place uptown.” The two threw away their long since cold coffee cups and headed to the restaurant together. And if Aqua had just happened to hold his hand while they were walking, and later at the restaurant, and later when he dropped her back off at the school to get her car he didn’t mind. And it was honestly the last thing on his mind when she had kissed him goodnight.

When he had finally managed to get home after, he barely registered anything Ven was saying to him as he went into his room and closed the door before flopping onto the bed. A quick buzz of his phone notified him a text from Aqua that he had zero hesitation answering.

 **Aqua:** I had fun tonight

 **Terra:** Don’t suppose I can tempt you to a third date?

It was bold. But he was feeling on top of the world right now.

 **Aqua:** Make it for next Tuesday and you got it.

Terra beamed and suddenly couldn’t wait for next Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm continuing to set up more stuff to inevitably fall all at the same time because I like angst like that. Speaking of, all of you seemed to want this to get dark. So be prepared for later chapters because you asked for it. Until next time, later gators!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is mostly a coming of age story though there will be romance sub-plots in this. I know I want Terra x Aqua and Roxas X Axel but the others I'm still on the fence about. So that's up for debate, between Sora x Kairi, Sora x Kairi x Riku, Riku x Namine, and Namine x Vanitas. Honestly, it's all crazy but like I said I want to make romance the side stories though Aqua will still probably be a major part of this. Just let me know what you think and if this is something I should continue. Until next time, later gators!


End file.
